


The Profit of a Pack of Pens

by Midge03



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Alcohol, Changbin does tattoos, Chanjin, Crack, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Romance, Seungmin is a bit of a prick, Seungmin likes pens, Smut, basement band, changbin cold, changbin drummer, eboys, felix likes changbin, it wasn’t supposed to be Seungbin but it just happened, jisung is too over, kpop, minsung - Freeform, restaurant, seungbin, seungmin horny, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, tattoo artist - Freeform, they have a little band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midge03/pseuds/Midge03
Summary: ”Hard boiled shiny shoes and sudoku solving Sunday morning coffee boy.”To stew away inside buying stationary online is Seungmin’s favourite way of spending a day off (either that or actually hopping over to the stationary shop) but when he encounters and decides to help out an edgy ginger haired boy struggling to choose the right type of pens to buy, he finds his weekends filled with new people and new places.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 31
Kudos: 174





	1. Pens

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my favourite concept of Seungmin; dandy, self centred and pretty fucking cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: this fic does have Woojin in it. Taking him out would ruin parts of my story and I’m not letting someone like him be the reason of that happening. Just read with caution or don’t read at all. 
> 
> On a lighter note, enjoy <3

Seungmin liked pens.  
Not the chipping plastic ballpoints or the yellow hexagonal ones which have that curly wire thing attached to the counter which you find at dentist receptions. He preferred neat sets of Stabilos that would roll up in a fabric pouch with an individual elastic pocket for each pen. Or sets of Sharpies which he would buy and colour code by sorting them into different mugs.

He liked mugs too. Red mugs for his warm collection, blue ones for his cooler shades and a white ceramic one for his precious few fountain pens. He wasn't one to collect expensive pens, he preferred the large amounts of neat organisation to money heavy trinkets, yet who was he to treat his Montblanc with disdain when all it did was sit there and give him satisfaction. Well, it had been rather unsatisfying to see only one pen in a whole mug so he'd bought some Lamys, changing the hypothetical label of the mug from "Expensive Lonely Montblanc" to "Fountian Pens".

When people would enter his room and see the collection of a few hundred pens in his few dozen mugs, they would first exclaim, and then would ask if he drew.

No, Seungmin did not draw.

If fact, he never used the pens in order to preserve their sharp nibs. The pens he did use were in his pencil case, in his school bag, in his cupboard; not to show their blunting nibs or peeling labels to anyone. Or they were a part of the secondary collection; a collection Seungmin was not very proud of as it merely consisted of the same pens in the same brands of his primary collection, only less extensive in shade and number. This collection he kept in more mugs in his cupboard, only to be accessed when needed. Because in reality, Seungmin was very very good at drawing, and he needed tools to do it with.

He didn't have what people would call an artistic flair, but his observational skills were so phenomenal, that whatever he drew would be considered art. No, it did not have that organic flow that a drawing from even a person average at art would have; it was more methodical, almost planned out. Like a blueprint. Yet his works would make people gasp. Few works, that is. Seungmin did not enjoy drawing, he only did it for school purposes and for an easy A. Drawing was far too unsubstantial for him. Pens, on the other hand, were so substantial that he could hold them. Pen shopping was also an act of substance.

Pen shopping was to Seungmin what a good shower or a kick of weed was to anyone else. Relaxing, entertaining and absolutely necessary. Day off? Head on over to the stationary shop. Got some spare cash? Head on over to the stationary shop. Sick of studying? Head on over to the stationary shop. So that's what lead him to now.

He was in the aisle where the newly released shades of Stabilo were displayed, toying with the idea of getting the mega pack, which had five new and completely unique shades that he totally did not have at home in a different brand, and skipping out on lunch for a couple of days, (that or either five less shades and food) when he noticed a boy with fluffy ginger hair sticking on end. He was wearing a black graphic tee, black jeans and a black studded choker (which actually contrasted nicely with his hair but Seungmin doubted it was a calculated move) and was also looking a tad out of place. He would have been better suited to a garage rock band than looking sheepishly at the rack of Paper Mate Gel Pens. Seungmin, who was definitely curious about this boy, watched as Ginger approached a staff member and asked him what pens would be best for arty stuff. The staff waved him off in the vague direction of art supplies and went back to unpacking boxes, leaving Ginger looking lost as ever.

Now Seungmin was not one to approach people first, in fact he preferred not approaching people at all, especially not somewhat cute boys with dyed hair and chokers who looked like they were out of a garage band, but something in the way Ginger was looking so lost and even slightly intimidated by the rows upon rows of pens, sharpeners and erasers gave Seungmin a slight boost of confidence. He had to admit, erasers really could be intimidating and as this sort of situation was right up his street, he felt almost obligated to give the boy a fraction is his vast knowledge on stationary and more importantly: pens.

Leaving behind his precious Stabilos, Seungmin approached the aisle Ginger was hiding in, finding him once again toying with a brand absolutely not designed for drawing. As Seungmin got nearer, the boy finally realised it was he who was being approached and not an area behind him. His eyes widened slightly as he took a step back.

"Hey, my name is Seungmin," said the brown haired boy, extending a hand to Ginger who took it nervously, giving it a light shake.

"Hi I'm Jisung?" replied Ginger, but it sounded more like a question.

"I couldn't help but notice that you look a little lost here and that that staff over there didn't seem to be of much help and I'm a bit of a professional when it comes to pens so I wanted to ask you if you needed some help picking the pens you need." Seungmin was pleasantly surprised to find that his voice did not falter once, and even more so when the boy, who still looked slightly intimidated, gave the back of his neck a rub and smiled sheepishly down at the pack of pens in his hand which were specifically meant for writing.

"Yeah I thought these didn't look right, I'd be so glad if you could give me a hand," said Jisung, sounding slightly relived.

Now Seungmin knew that when it came to drawing there were no hard and fast rules as to what pen to use. Most artists used different pens for different effects and some even used writing pens, but something in the way Jisung had come to a well stocked shop and had also asked around for help told Seungmin that he was looking for one of those different effects.

"I'd love to, now do tell me what kind of pen you're looking for."

"Oh, just one good for art you know... nothing specific," said Jisung.

"Are you sure, because there's probably too many to pick from in this shop if you don't have a certain look in mind," Seungmin said, matter of factly.

"Look?"

"I assume you draw right?" asked Seungmin.

"Well yeah..." trailed off Jisung, cheeks reddening. Cute.

"So?" Jisung gave a small sigh.

"Okay so I have a drawing I'm halfway though, it's colour pencil, and I wanted to give it a contrast and fill some blocks of blank in with pen, that sort of thing yanno?"

"Right, well," Seungmin took a step forward to the rack, taking note of Jisung's slight stumble back to give him space. "These pens are double sided as you can see, one end has a point and the other is a bit like a highlighter but the colours they give are more pastel, a bit like watercolour if that's what you're looking for..."

Seungmin made his way through the aisle, explaining each pen's effect and slowly gathering Jisung's input and expressions until Jisung had a small collection of different shaped and sized pens, as well as a thoroughly satisfied grin; he had shed his shy demeanour pretty quickly. As he headed over to the counter to pay, Seungmins adrenaline and high off of sharing his vast knowledge had worn down, and he didn't know whether it was better for him to hang around near Jisung and wait for him to pay, or just return to his Stabilos; they were on sale and to be honest, it wasn't an opportunity to be missed, not even for a cute punk rock kid. Not on his life.

"So, Seungmin, thanks so much for the help." Seungmin jumped, turning to face Jisung, who already seemed to be done with the transaction.

"Oh- right. Yeah no problem Jisung. Sharing my knowledge on pens is just a profound joy of mine your know." Seungmin laughed before backtracking after realising he might have come off a tad sarcastic. "I- I'm not being sarcastic really," he said, face dusting pink and hands raising in defence.

"Oh no Seungmin ssi, sharing knowledge is definitely fun, but I wanted to ask if you were an artist too? Or at least if you draw and such."

"Me? Oh no. I've drawn a few things for school but it's not exactly a hobby. I just like pens I guess..." Now it was his turn to get shy.

"Well, that's not a statement one hears everyday," Jisung laughed. "But hey, you free right now?"

"Me?" Seungmin was planning a suave escape currently, not prepared for an invitation.

"Yeah you," Jisung giggled, poking Seungmin's chest. "I'd love to show you some of my stuff if you want."

Oh wow. He was... honoured?

"Your stuff? Sure, I'd love to," said Seungmin. "Just give me a sec." And with that, the brown haired boy disappeared, running over to the Stabilos, then to the cash register, and then back to Jisung, who's eyes had followed him the whole time.

"Let's go?"

•/\/\/\/\/\/\•

They'd been walking for about ten minutes in the direction opposite to Seungmin's house in a calm silence. Jisung, who had given off a rather chatty impression, was also staying quiet and Seungmin wondered whether it was because he was nervous like he himself was.

See, Seungmin made calculated moves and calculated moves only. That was why he both hated, and was terrible, at sports. How was he to know when the ball was going to fling itself in his direction, and how on earth could the ball expect Seungmin to be able to figure out what to do with it within the split second between his coming to know of its existence and it's landing a metre away a from him. It was uncalculatable.

This too, was uncalculated. He had gone to the shop to ponder over whether those Stabilos were worth it, and here he was, Stabilos in his hand and uncertainty in his stomach. And to top it off he was following a stranger to god knows where. Maybe he wasn't part of a band and was actually from a cult. His friend had almost been kidnapped by a cult once, if anyone Seungmin should know better than to follow a stranger, even if he was a pretty stranger.

Seungmin realised he hasn't actually taken a proper chance to comprehend Jisung. When did he become Jisung? Wasn't he Ginger just a few moments ago? What the hell had Seungmin taken a dose of this morning? Had he actually finished that math assignment? Was he too stingy when it came to sharing notes?

Before he got a chance to further analyse Jisung or his own faults, however, the boy announced their arrival.

"Here we are." Seungmin paused, looking up at the generic apartment building scrutinising him from its lofty stance.

"I'm on the top floor by the way- and we have no lift."


	2. Charcoal Grill

Seungmin wheezed as they finally reached the top floor, his knees were definitely not cut out for such extreme sports. Jisung was as perky as ever, nudging Seungmin along as they'd gotten closer and closer to their final destination. If Seungmin had been unfit before then right now he was jelly.

But even his crying thighs and burning lungs and the oddity of the situation couldn't stop him from double taking when got his first glimpse of Jisung's apartment.

"Uhm, what the fuck is with the walls Jisung?" Seungmin asked the boy who was nonchalantly kicking off his grubby sneakers.

"It wasn't me I swear. When I moved in first my friends took it upon themselves to decorate and they thought it would be pretty funny."

Wow. Seungmin was glad he didn't have any close friends.

"Well-"

"Yeah I know, it wasn't funny then but it's kind of grown on me." Wasn't funny? It infuriated his eyes and he hadn't even been asked to live amongst it. It wasn't even an accent, it was heinous. A ceiling wallpapered half with a maroon straight out of a tacky luxury hotel from the Middle East and half with an attempt on the deep sea and puffer fish. It felt like looking at a bloody action scene or a surgery; the horror of it was addicting to the point where he had to tear his eyes away, worried about hindering his well being.

"Anyways Seungmin ssi, do make yourself at home, I'm gonna go put my phone on charge real quick." And with that Jisung disappeared hastily behind some door, giving Seungmin a chance to further take in the place, lungs finally cooling. His first impression was headache.

The apartment itself, though moderately sized, was very congested. There was stuff scattered all over the living room, from the clothes, hangers, paintbrushes and shampoo bottles on the sofa to the towel draped over the TV. The windows were pretty large, however, letting in a grey view of concrete, street lamps and cheap advertisements to balance out the colour and noise inside. Seungmin didn't know what to think, except from how much pain the whole thing gave him. It felt like that time when he was seven and he'd been playing tag with some kids in school and he'd lost his balance and he knew he was going to fall but everything had gone black so all he could do was scream out an "I'm falling" before he fell and created an injury which would scar his knee for the next few years. He tried to find some solace in the plain white tiles on the floor before a scar was created but half of them had paint and nail polish stains covering them.

"Sorry for the mess Seungmin ssi, I live alone so I tend to not tidy up at all." Jisung had reappeared and was now zipping around the room, picking up any form of mess he could. The towel remained on the TV.

"Oh... no problem Jisung, I'm sure you weren't expecting anyone over."

"Yeah I guess. Anyways, come on, I came here to show you my studio, not my messy lifestyle." Jisung grabbed Seungmin's hand and dragged him down a small hallway, turning into a door on the end.

The studio was a relatively nicer room than the previous; the base of the peeling white walls and revealed concrete mostly hidden by stacks of canvas and sketch pads, very much wallpaper free. There was large table marooned in the middle of the room and on it was what Seungmin assumed to be the drawing Jisung had been talking about earlier. And it was good. It was giving him Picasso vibes but less of people and more of... he didn't really know. But the vibes were good.

They spent about half an hour in the apartment, Jisung whipping around and shoving drawings and painting alike into his face while blabbing on about why fur should never be made into carpets but simply into clothes. Seungmin, after a couple of painkillers and a glass of water, feigned an artistic insight, somewhere in which he mentioned the grandeur of the Mona Lisa, earning an odd glance from Jisung.

Once Seungmin had recovered and Jisung had run out of good pieces of art, the latter asked him if he wanted to accompany him somewhere else. No Seungmin did not thank you very much, he'd been worn out by Jisung's energy and the slight nagging of how he'd walked right into a stranger's life was starting to humour him in the wrong way.

•/\/\/\/\/\/\•

"Welcome to the Charcoal Grill.”

Only God knew how Seungmin had ended up following Jisung on another suicide mission but he recalled enough to know it included duct tape and chloroform. He gazed at the worn out metal door sandwiched between two large yet rundown dumpling restaurants, uneasy. Above the door was a sign with "Charcoal Grill” written on it in burnt out pink neon, the G unlit.

Seungmin wasn't wholly sure he wanted to venture into the place; it reminded him far too much of the Shanghai slums he'd seen in every overhyped action movie, but Jisung seemed awfully excited as he pushed the door open with his shoulder, beckoning to Seungmin, who had no choice but to follow.

There wasn't much to see at first, Jisung had mentioned it was a basement area so Seungmin first had to battle the rickety mesh stairs before he reached solid ground. And when he did it wasn't a shocker.

It seemed Jisung actually was part of a garage/more of a basement band. Situated in the middle of the small brick walled room was a drum kit, a few mics, and sound set and two boys.

"Changbin, Chan, we have a guest," Jisung said excitedly. The two boys looked up from tuning their instruments, gazes landing on Seungmin.

Seungmin gulped. He wasn't a gulper but gulp he did.

The boys were hot.

Like the guys he'd jump when he wasn't even high kind of hot.

One of them was taller and had curly green hair and a mess of tattoos spreading over his arms and down the sides of his abdomen, fully visible due to the loose tank top he was wearing. His ears were studded with so many piercings Seungmin couldn't count and his arms were covered in silver bracelets.

The other boy was relatively shorter and had black hair and beefy arms with a tattoo which almost resembled flames going from the elbow to the shoulder on each; wrists covered in black bands as oppose to the taller boys silver trinkets. His face was triangular and he had full lips, which Seungmin definitely did not fleetingly imagine pressed on his own, adorned with a lip ring. His gaze was harsh as he scrutinised Seungmin head to toe, eyes never faltering.

Eventually, the two boys’ gazes broke and the taller stepped forward, extending a hand for Seungmin to shake. "Hey, I'm Chan, it's nice to meet you," he smiled. Chan seemed to be your typical beach boy; boardwalk living, flip flops and surfing style demeanour only complemented by the dimples in his cheeks.

"I'm Seungmin, nice to meet you too," Seungmin said, gripping Chan's hand, not too light; just hard enough to for Chan to know that he was there.

"And I'm Changbin, nice to have someone other than Chan's parents listen to our music," said the smaller boy from across the room, not approaching Seungmin but merely giving him a nod. Seungmin could read Changbin easily; the unfriendly exterior but a softie inside friend of the group who was probably on drugs but would still tell everyone else not to do them because heath first.

"Your music?" Well, innovation was the new trend.

"Yep, this is our band Seungmin ssi, and back there," Jisung pointed to a door at the back of the room, "is Chan and Changbin's parents shared restaurant. We practice here, it's quite convenient and there's so much noise back there anyways that no one really gets disturbed." Seungmin wasn't going to lie, this was exactly what he'd imagined Jisung's life to be like when he first saw him filing through that rack of Paper Mate.

"So you just regularly pick people up at stationary shops and introduce them to your life?" Seungmin asked Jisung. Changbin snorted, seeming to have overheard, and Jisung giggled. He seemed to be very good at giggling.

"What a place to meet a new person," said Changbin. "But nah, Jisung's never done exactly that before to my knowledge but he's more spontaneous than it is healthy."

"Well, you're lucky Seungmin ssi, you're the first outsider to hear the best band of the next decade play," dimpled Chan, slinging an electric guitar onto his shoulder.

"Yep, time to show Seungmin what he's been missing out on his whole life." And with that, Jisung hopped over to his guitar, motioning for Seungmin to sit down on the plastic covered, diner style foam seat lining the wall.

He hadn't signed up for an impromptu concert that day but nonetheless, they weren't bad. There weren't bad at all. Seungmin wasn't exactly a fan of rock music but this was much less a mess of noise than most rock songs and slightly more melodical. Jisung seemed to be the main vocalist and sub guitarist while Chan took lead with the guitar, singing some notes here and there. Changbin was on drums, obviously, and his hands flew about, mouth pursed in concentration. Changbin really was next level attractive.

As the song came to a halt, a boy, who looked slightly older than Seungmin, popped into the room though the black door connecting the room to the restaurant. He had on an apron and was gripping a tray at a dangerous angle.

"Sungie, your shift is in ten, don't forget," he said before heading back in. Jisung groaned.

"You totally forgot didn't you," laughed Chan.

"Wait, you work here?" asked Seungmin. Jisung did not look like he had an affinity for work.

"Yep," said Jisung as he put down his guitar and shuffled over to a small cupboard propped under another neon sign, opening it and ruffling through. "Chan and Changbin's parents have been friends for like forever and they opened this place a few years back. I moved here from Malaysia three years ago, my parents are still there, and these guys sort of adopted me into their circle."

"Wait Jisung, how long have you actually known Seungmin?" asked Changbin, eyes narrowing.

"About three hours I think," Jisung said as he emerged from the cupboard with a black apron and notepad.

"Excuse me? You met him today? The way you're acting with him I assumed you'd known him for at least a few weeks," Chan spluttered.

"Oh no Chan, he helped me out today at the stationary shop, you know I needed some new pens."

"I told you to research before you went," mumbled Changbin.

"Oh be quiet you guys, he's so nice just look at him."

"You guys know I'm still here," said Seungmin, slightly amused.

"Oh right." said Chan, rubbing his hair awkwardly. "But you're telling me you followed this punk of a kid round town without a question?"

"The thought that he might be part of a cult did cross my mind but I have pepper spray so why not."

"Pepper spray wow," Changbin snorted.

"Oh shush Bin," said Chan, turning back to face Seungmin. "Well then. Welcome to Charcoal Grill I guess?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Seungmin just wanted some pens


	3. A Piece of Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your daily dose of Dandy Boy Seungmin

It had been about two weeks since Seungmin had first been dragged off to Jisung's apartment and basement band and after the first day, Seungmin had expected never to return, in fact slightly disconcerted by the whole experience. Yet here he was, well and thoroughly immersed in the life of a high school dropout, a tattoo artist, a sleep deprived college student and their respective group of friends.

Jisung had insisted on taking Seungmin's number and had from then on, dragged him out of his home and to the restaurant practically everyday, filling him in on all facts he deemed necessary. He himself had dropped out of school a year ago for no reason whatsoever (Chan and Changbin's attempts to persuade him out of the decision failed); Changbin was actually a tattoo artist and was the one who had tatted up Chan, not letting Jisung get any till he turned 18 much to the latter's disappointment. The waiter from yesterday was Woojin, Chan’s boyfriend of two years, and the friends who had linoed Jisung's walls were Felix and Hyunjin (who were in Seungmin's own year but in a different school), Felix being an adorable freckled thing who had a massive crush on Changbin and Hyunjin being a tall, gorgeous creature who could easily model but instead opted for working at some retail store.

The only friend of the group whom Seungmin hadn't yet been introduced to apparently was Minho, and according to a smirking Changbin and a blushing Jisung who was trying his best to shut the black haired boys mouth, Jisung was head over heels from him and had actually written one of their songs with Minho in mind. Changbin, ever the fiend, insisted they play it, much to Seungmin's amusement. The song was pretty crude but Jisung argued his case with the fact that he was drunk when he wrote it.

"Do introduce us to your friends," was the final line Jisung had passed to him as he waved Seungmin off on their last meeting.

His friends? Seungmin didn't have any friends. Well, he had one sort of friend, Jeongin, with whom he'd go about with in school, but their relationship never stemmed to more than studying in school together or occasionally going to each other's houses for projects. It wasn't like they were awkward together, in fact Seungmin enjoyed the younger boy's company a lot; he'd just never felt the need to get any closer to him.

Maybe he should bring Jeongin, it'd make Jisung happy right? If Jeongin was free.

•/\/\/\/\/\/\•

And that's how they ended up here; a lanky, black haired, braces boy standing in the middle of a neon and cream lit room filled with instruments, the smell of ramen, and three boys whom Seungmin knew he should have given more context to before pushing Jeongin in front of them.

Funny thing was that the three said boys were circled around him, eyes shining, expressions anything but intimidating.

"Hi, I'm Jeongin," said the boy, cheeks a little red from the attention.

"Oh my god he's so cuuutteee," squealed Jisung, poking Jeongin's cheeks and hopping from foot to foot. "How old even is he?"

"I'm sixteen," said Jeongin, trying to move away from Jisung's prying fingers

"Oh my god he talksss how perfect is he?"

"Of course I talk it would be strange if I didn't-"

"Can I keep him?" Jisung said to Seungmin, paying no heed to Jeongin's words.

"Ask his parents."

"I am his parent now."

"What-"

"Calm your ass Jisung seriously, let the kid breathe," said Changbin, but his face seemed to show that he found Jeongin just as cute at Jisung did.

Changbin was actually a really nice guy, when he wasn't playing the drums and oozing sex appeal. Really nice to practically everyone, even to Felix who was trying to sit on his lap half the time. On the other hand, he always seemed to be scrutinising Seungmin. He let it go though, to be honest they'd only known each other for two weeks and Seungmin had been sourced at a rather unofficial place, a stationary shop, so if Seungmin were him he'd probably feel the same way.

In fact he almost did; his usually tepid self was more of a bake away indoors with eBay just a few clicks away and he rarely got around to having opinions of new people. The kids in school he'd both opnionised and categorised and since Changbin belonged to a new world it was almost his right to be wary of the raven haired boy, or in fact everyone here.

"Don't trust hot boys, pretty boys you can give a chance to, they tend to be more gay than threatening, but hot boys know they're hot so watch out," were the words of advice his father had given to him when he'd come out on a dry September afternoon four years ago. See, Changbin was so predictable that he was unpredictable, and Seungmin couldn’t tell just yet how to go about him.

But despite Changbin and his hotness, Seungmin had grown fond of the place. It wasn't home with his pens and his stack of erasers and Snoopy slippers, it was more of a piece of candy or being drunk without the hangover. But yeah, Seungmin liked this place

And this place seemed to like Seungmin.

And Jeongin.

By the time Seungmin was paying attention again, Jeongin and Jisung were nowhere to be seen. According to Chan (Changbin had run off to work) Jisung had insisted on feeding him a welcoming meal.

"I hope he doesn't eat him alive, the little shit," Chan said.

"God, me too," Seungmin laughed.

"He's not what I expected to be your friend though.” 

"Well what did you expect?" asked Seungmin. 

"Someone more... refined, could I say?"

"...you've lost me Chan."

"I mean look at you, dandy boy Seungmin with his knit sweaters and exuberant appetite and obsessive neatness; nothing shakes you up and everything happening bounces right off. I'd expect you to be picky with the people you hang out with, someone more of an Armani buying suit and tie thing." Seungmin couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I mean you're not wrong Chan, that's me in a nutshell and yeah, I haven't exactly invested in Jeongin. But hey, I hang out with you guys, so I guess my taste in people really isn't as refined as it should be."

"Ouch man," said Chan, clutching his heart in mock pain.

Seungmin smiled. So this was Chan's impression of him; hard boiled shiny shoes and sudoku solving Sunday morning coffee boy. Seungmin liked it. But he knew that soon it would change a little.

•/\/\/\/\/\/\•

"Happy birthdayyy to youuuu."

A week later and it was Jisung and Felix's 18th birthdays. All their friends were over, Jeongin included, as well as the all famous Lee Minho, whom Seungmin wasn't shocked Jisung had a crush on. Minho was gorgeous, with a natural pout and wavy hair. If Seungmin had seen him before it would have been in a London Town Centre billboard ad for perfume and nothing else. He wasn't dressed as loudly as the rest; his clothes were relatively normal and the only piercings were a few on his ear. Apparently he was a dancer and Seungmin could see it in his thighs; they could probably crush a skull. Seungmin had listened to Jisung drone on for hours about what he'd give to be in between them, along with a few more intimate details Seungmin would rather omit from him memory.

"They still can't legally drink but at least Jisung can finally get that tattoo," cheered Hyunjin from on top of the table as he raised a can of beer, the other boys joining in with screams and whoops and a call of "the age never really stopped them" from around him.

It took a few more screams and the spillage of Hyunjin's beer before cold cans were passed around between the boys. Chan tentatively offered one to Seungmin, not expecting him to take it.

"You drink?" he asked. Seungmin cracked open the can and took a long sip before speaking, cringing at the bitter taste.

"Yeah, beer ain't exactly my thing but it's not bad." Chan raised his eyebrows.

"So dandy boy has a favourite drink? Pray tell me what it is."

"Well, soju is definitely my go to in these sort of situations if you're asking." Chan smirked.

"Well you're in luck," he said, pulling a bag out from under the table and extracting two green bottles from it. "To you, dandy boy," he said, popping them open. Seungmin took a bottle, raising it.

"To me."

•/\/\/\/\/\/\•

Seungmin was practically living for the expression of Chan's face as he downed his third bottle of soju without the slightest waver in his voice. It was a mixture of awe and a drunk flush which couldn't be hidden. Jisung was dead drunk already, arm slung across the shoulder of an equally drunk Minho, bellowing trot songs at the top of his voice- and that was over the speakers currently trying to fill everyone with Chan's choice of Skrillex. Jeongin was also singing; trot was his heart and soul. Changbin, who’s shirt was clinging to the curves of his struggling arms, was trying to get a sticky Felix off his lap again, and Hyunjin was sombrely gazing at his black painted nails. Woojin had gone to get more beer.

"Not expecting dandy boy to do so well with a few drinks huh?" said Seungmin. It was now his turn to smirk but he didn't do it; he was actually more drunk than he looked and he knew playing sports with his expression would probably sprain his cheeks at a strange angle because fate could be a bitch and he'd played fate before so it would probably snap back really hard if he tried anything out of line. The last time he'd played fate he'd ended up with a sore ass and his wallet with a complete sticker card for a free coffee gone.

"Seems like no ones batting an eyelid apart from me," Chan said, cheeks red from the alcohol and the heat of the room.

"They're all too drunk."

“True.”

"Changbinnie," slurred a voice from on top on Minho suddenly, catching Seungmin's attention. "I'm eighteen, you have to do my tattoo now."

"Yeah yeah, you'll get your tattoo Sungie don't you worry," Changbin replied to Jisung lazily. Felix had finally fallen asleep in a corner, much to Changbin's relief Seungmin was sure.

"I said now though."

"Not while the both of us are drunk you fucker chill."

"Oh, you have to do me one too Bin," piped up Hyunjin from the corner, finally giving his nails a break.

"Okay okay, any other tattoo orders you drunks?" said Changbin. "What about you Seungmin ssi? Your birthday isn't too far I hear," he asked, cocking his head to the side so he could properly see the brunette. Seungmin felt his cheeks heat up and mind blank at Changbin’s intent gaze.

"Oh I'll pass, permanently dying my skin cells and putting them at risk for infections isn't something I'm planning on doing in the near future." Shit, what had happened to that polite no thanks he’d just come up with. Thankfully, Changbin just laughed.

“Nice way of putting it. Well, whatever sails your boat I guess," he said, turning away. Dammit Seungmin, calm down.

An hour later, however, with the party dying out slowly, Seungmin extracted himself from the ever warming room with the excuse that he had to get Jeongin home in time. In all honesty, the draining energy wasn't the issue, it was more that if he didn't sleep on time he'd get puffy, or he’d unintentionally jump Changbin. And by the looks of it, it seemed Jeongin actually did need to get home. The boy was flushed and buzzing from lamppost to lamppost at an unhealthy rate. So much for his promise of not drinking anything...


	4. Ties and Lollipops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has like a whole hundred words more than the rest so feast.

Seungmin did not like waking up.

At least not on weekends when the cold morning sunlight was trekking it's way into his bedroom though the curtains he was sure he'd closed the night before to prevent something like this. Obviously his mother had taken it upon herself before she left for work.

Seungmin also did not like the way his mother would insist on turning off the central heating in the house to "stop the bills from being too excessive" like the super jazzy new microwave oven she insisted on using for every last thing was going to benefit her oh so noble cause.

He didn't like the way his head throbbed from an excessive splurge in confidence which had caressed him into drinking far too much of his father's gin the night before with the promise that he wouldn't have a hangover. 

But the thing he liked the least was how fucking horny a certain Seo Changbin was making him. Last night's dream had starred a suit and tie and a desk which he had or had not bent right over onto, leaving him with a tent in his shorts this morning. He was pretty sure that his thoughts were bordering illegal but it definitely wasn't his fault that Changbin was just so goddam gorgeous. 

He stumbled into the bathroom, tugging his shorts down and gripping his length. Stupid Changbin and that stupid tie lying loose on his bare sweaty chest. Stupid red lips, over bitten and ghosting all over him. Stupid dream giving him perfect images to bring him to his high. 

Could he really find nothing else to jack off to?

•/\/\/\/\/\/\•

"Ah, Seungmin, it's been a while since we saw you," said Jisung, supposedly the star of today's event, to Seungmin as the latter crossed the road outside the restaurant.

"Yeah, been busy with schoolwork yanno," Seungmin lied. He'd actually finished all his assignments in one day and had spent the rest shopping online for stationary and clothes. He'd actually managed to get his hands on an erasable highlighter set he'd been after for a while, for half price. But they didn't need to know that. "So anyways, what's on the agenda today?"

"It's tattoo day, you know that Minnie," said Jisung, rubbing his hands together.

"This idiot wants a tattoo of Minho," sighed Felix, approaching the two. "And dude, Jeongin is wicked at Overwatch like how?" That was news to Seungmin too.

"I dunno man, all I know is that he ain't allowed to play those kind of games, his mother checks his CD collection every week."

“Scary," shuddered the freckled boy. Jeongin had become pretty close to Hyunjin and Felix recent after he'd accidentally rummaged through Hyunjin's underwear drawer and revealed his biggest secret; his unhealthy obsession with the We Bare Bears.

"Stop talking about Jeongin, today is about me okay," whined Jisung, grabbing the boys by the backs of their hoodies. "The parlour is just five minutes away now behave like adults, it's not a long walk." Seungmin scoffed.

"Because you're the responsible adult here obviously," he said.

"Of course Seungminnie, if anyone here was to be hired to guard the queens palace it would be me, we all know that." Jisung was such a drama.

"By the way, is Hyunjin coming?" asked Felix, used to Jisung's ways.

"Yeah, he said he'd meet us there."

And he did. Hyunjin was standing outside the shop when the other three boys arrived, kicking around a stone, looking up to see them.

"Oh about time guys jeez."

"It was Seungmin's fault," said Jisung immediately.

"What was my fault?"

"I don't really know."

"We were late?"

"Seems so."

"Just shut up you guys and come on, Changbin's waiting."

"Cominggg," said Jisung, hopping over to Hyunjin. Felix and Seungmin followed.

The parlour was a coolly pleasant place, jazzed up with posters and paintings, a few of which Seungmin could tell Jisung had made from the eccentric use of colour and shape. There wasn't anyone at the till but Hyunjin, who had apparently been here for twenty minutes now, said that Changbin was downstairs.

Hyunjin led them down into a room relatively smaller than the one upstairs. It had a hospital style bed shoved to one side, as well as a few chairs, and was also covered head to toe in posters and tattoo designs. A bit like Changbin to be honest. Seungmin hadn't seen him shirtless but according to Jisung his best tattoos were on his abdomen.

As soon as they reached the bottom of the staircase, Jisung flung himself in front of Changbin, who was sitting at the foot of the bed clad head to toe in black, and started bombarding him with questions. Seungmin had to fight his mind from conjuring a crude image of Changbin in an unbuttoned blouse and tie going down on him.

"Oh my god Jisung learn to chill a bit," said Changbin, poking Jisung in the chest with his elbow.

“But Changbin-“

By and by, once Jisung calmed down and Seungmin found something other than Changbin's lips and arms to focus on, Changbin sat down the ginger boy and started tracing the tattoo onto his forearm, which didn't take very long. Hyunjin peered over once the tracing was done.

"What the fuck is that?"

Seungmin also walked over to have a look, eyebrows raising as he saw it. "Yeah, what the heck is that Jisung."

"I don't actually know, but I quite like it," said Jisung nonchalantly, poking at the skin around the tracing as Changbin got the ink and needles ready.

"You're just gonna let him do that?" Felix asked Changbin.

”I’m the tattoo artist right now not a friend don’t look at me.”

"It looks like a melting lollipop. Lollipops don't melt," said Hyunjin.

"Exactly. Stop being so basic Hyunjean." Jisung did have a point.

"It's called facts Han."

"Because you're Wikipedia."

"Screw off."

"My pleasure."

As the bickering calmed, Changbin started the tattoo and Hyunjin sat down and discussed his options with Felix. Seungmin, in the meantime, had a look round the room, scanning the posters, generic sketches of flowers and the odd photo or two lining the walls.

"You make any of these Changbin?" he asked, attempting conversation.

"The stuff on the walls?" questioned Changbin, slim eyes focused on the tattoo.

"Yeah."

"No not really. If I ever sketch I just do it in this small notepad I have."

Seungmin hummed, about to ask another question but noticing that Changbin was more focused on Jisung’s tattoo. He gave up, biting his lip and settling down in a chair in the far corner, ready to scout the eBay app for some bargains. He hoped it would stop him from staring at Changbin and how good he looked with his focused gaze and scrunched eyebrows.

"Sungie, I'm doing the colour now, this is final you know. And honestly this design is pretty fucked," said Changbin looking up at Jisung.

"Just do it Hyung, no questions. Only Seungmin can truly appreciate my taste."

"Then he's got a screw lose," said Changbin, dipping the needle in the paint. Jisung's affinity for Seungmin had only just stopped worrying him; if Seungmin was planning on doing some harm he'd have done it by now.

Even if he didn't want to accept it, Changbin had recently found himself growingly curious about the boy. He had seen a lot of people in his life, being alive does that to a person, but he'd never seen a Seungmin. According to Jisung, he was obsessed with pens and Changbin had to applaud him for finding a unique interest because even making music was becoming less and less taboo. 

See, Seungmin was a boy who knew he was a know it all, and the fact that no one could argue his random facts on East Asian court laws (he had been driven to pursue law) and jelly bean production didn't help with his massive ego. Seungmin was a fact collector, whether it be about the political scope in Tanzania or a social circle and personality slip ups of the people around him; he had to know it all. Seungmin was a bit stuck up and the fact that he didn't try to hide it made him intriguingly attractive.

"Okay Sungie you're done," said Changbin, finishing up and wiping the boy’s arm down one last time.

The final product on Jisung's arm was exactly what Hyunjin had described it as; a melting lollipop- only, it had eyes too. If one applied the laws of Physics and relativity then it was relatively jaw dropping.

"Let me quickly check how much is costs to have a tattoo removed," said Felix at the sight of the finished product, whipping out his phone.

"It would've looked like a dildo if u hadn't coloured it yellow. Kudos, Changbin, for saving Jisung here from further life issues," said Hyunjin, taking a picture of the tattoo and sending it on what Seungmin assumed to be their group chat.

"I apologise for having a unique taste," Jisung said as he sat up, unruffled by the comments. "And since when were dildos not yellow."

"To be fair, the only colour I haven't seen a dildo in is yellow," Felix said.

“I feel like that observation should concern me,” said Changbin.

"Oh sh, Woojin plays the mother card enough you don’t have to,” said Jisung. “What do you think Seungmin?" he said, turning to face the boy.

Seungmin did have to say, it was unique. Hyunjin's option was the result of too much Pinterest and careful deliberation, a rose, and even if it complemented Hyunjin's delicate image, it wouldn't turn heads like Jisung's would, and Jisung seemed to care more about turning heads than anything else. The outfit he'd chosen to surprise Minho on his upcoming birthday said exactly that. Apparently Minho had finally kissed him and now Jisung wanted a fuck and was convinced that that outfit would work, but Seungmin could only pray that Minho had some crazy kinks. As he’d said- relatively jaw dropping. 

Settling with the most comprehensive line to sum up his thoughts, Seungmin spoke. "I quite like it Sungie.”

"Ha. If Seungmin likes it then you motherfuckers can just shut up."

"You're welcome,” Seungmin smiled.

A little more bickering followed, this time ending with Hyunjin laying down on the bed, sleeve pulled all the way up to his shoulder. The rose, though simplistic, took longer than Jisung's creation and by the time Changbin was done, Felix, Jisung and Hyunjin had dozed off.

"They don't look like they're going to wake up any time soon," Changbin said, standing up and stretching, shirt riding slightly above his hip, some blue ink catching Seungmin's eye. Changbin smirked, noticing the brown haired boys eyes on him. "I promised them I'd buy dinner, you wanna come with? I mean, unless you'd rather stay and stare at the same wall for another few hours,” he teased, making a show of stretching a little more. Seungmin bit his lip at the scene and tried to avert his eyes.

"Yea- yeah sure,” he said, stumbling over his words. “I'll come, as long as we stop for ice cream on the way back.” He hoped it’d cool his astronomical core temperature. Changbin laughed.

"Whatever you want Dandy boy."

•/\/\/\/\/\/\•

"Mandarins over Tangerines any day I'm telling you."

"Tangerines are almost always sweeter."

"But they're also almost always more watery. You need that bite you know?"

"What's the fun in bite when it's too sour."

“It's not too sour though."

"Well Mandarin Chicken is not a dish so enjoy your daily dose of tangerine."

"Order for Seo Changbin is ready," called a voice through the restaurant.

Changbin sighed, grumbling to himself about mandarins as he got up and went to fetch the food from the chipping marble counter. They were currently situated in a sticky Chinese restaurant ten minutes walk away from the parlour. It was relatively empty and from the peeling walls and dog eared menus, Seungmin wasn't wholly sure about the level of hygiene of the place, even if Changbin swore by it's Tangerine Chicken. He picked up his phone, checking the time and then putting it back down, careful to avoid any suspicious sticky patches.

Changbin came back to the table in less than a minute, now carrying two plastic bags. Seungmin took one and they headed out into the chilly night, making their way back to the tattoo parlour in a silence much more eased than the one which had led them to the restaurant. As Changbin promised, they stopped for ice cream on the way and also grabbed milkshakes for the rest of the boys. The night had gotten colder from the time they had left, so they hurried back and when they got inside, the three said boys were upstairs, lolling on the sofas.

"Look who it isss, the hottest new couple of the century, Seungmin and Chaaaangbinn," yelled Jisung in a loud faux announcer voice, making Seungmin jump. Felix and Hyunjin sniggered.

"Oh shut it you dickhead and just eat, there's no coupling happening anywhere," said Changbin, slumping the bags on the table. "And don't even dream of making a mess, I'm violating rules anyhow."

“Yeah? You mean by going on a date with Seungmin ssi without telling us?" said Hyunjin, wiggling his eyebrows. Seungmin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right, just eat.”

"Gladly."


	5. Too Much Opinion

"Honey no."

"Yess."

"No sweetie please."

"Yes yes yes."

"Jisung take it off."

"Try me Woojin."

“It's Woojin Hyung you brat."

"Holy shit, my eyes."

Seungmin was currently perched on Woojin's bed in his house a few days later watching this mess of a scene unfold. The explanation was that it was Minho's birthday soon but he wouldn't be home for it so Jisung wanted to surprise him just before he left. He was still adamant on getting laid and the outfit he'd chosen for it, and had gathered Hyunjin, Woojin and Seungmin to help him get ready.

Woojin was pretty opposed to it and Hyunjin just had his eyes closed the whole time but Seungmin had to admit that Jisung did look pretty fucking good. A neon green crop top and a blue fur coat; like it couldn't get worse than that. Or in Jisung's case, better. No one else in the world would be able to pull that off, not to mention the fishnets. And the eccentric blue tinted star shaped shades.

"Did you really have to dye your hair blue? Like, it's way too much blue," said Hyunjin, plonking himself down next to Seungmin.

"Nah the blue looks great," Seungmin said, and it really did. Jisung was mostly cute but this blue had made him hot. "Wait, just one last thing..." Seungmin hopped off the bed and to his bag, rummaging around for a bit and pulling something out.

"Oh god no," cried Woojin.

"Oh god yes, Seungmin you genius," exclaimed Jisung, hands reaching out for the pack of stickers in Seungmin's hand.

"Nuh uh," said Seungmin, flicking the hand away. "Let me."

"Don't trust him Jisung. Apparently he and Changbin argued about oranges on their date. My policy is don't trust a guy who argues about oranges in a Chinese restaurant," Hyunjin said.

"It was not a date," retorted Seungmin eyes flitting though the pack.

"You guys argued about oranges?" said Jisung.

"Yes we did, it's really not as strange as you're making it sound."

"You could talk of nothing else?"

"I barely know the guy. I can't pull an impromptu chat about the cosmos out of my sleeve hoping he'd enjoy that."

"Barely know each other or not, you're always giving him looks," said Jisung, taking the pack from Seungmin who gawped, incredulous.

"There are no looks thank you very much,” he said, snatching the pack back and picking off a pink star and purple smiley, planting them on Jisung's cheek.

"Looks? Awwwh, does Minnie have a crush?" said Hyunjin, sickly sweet.

"God no, it's more of an R rated sort of gaze," said Jisung.

"Oh lord," cried Woojin.

"And we learnt it all from you Hyungie," said Jisung, turning round and hugging Woojin on his way to the mirror. Seungmin laughed at Woojin's expression of disdain. 

"These are coming off if he fucks me though you know," said Jisung, staring at himself. Hyunjin snorted.

"Cause that's such appealing foreplay."

"Do be quiet for once Hyunjin," said Woojin, sighing. 

"And Jisung, do remember to tone it down on the fingernails, you tend to forget you have pretty sharp ones. It took weeks for the marks you left on me to fade." Woojin whipped his head around at this.

"Excuse me? You talk like you've fucked him before."

"I have," said Hyunjin, sitting back down on the bed and reaching for a packet of crisps.

"So Jisung _is_ a bottom." Seungmin wasn't surprised at either reveals to be honest.

"I thought it was obvious..." muttered Jisung, tidying up his eye makeup.

"It is, it is, don't worry Jisung."

"I'm not."

"Yeah he's got other things to worry about, like where in the world is the sex appeal in that outfit. Apart from the fishnets that is, I might actually consider hooking up again just cause of those Sung, if you're down," said Hyunjin, pulling an overly seductive face. "Though I'd definitely get rid of the stickers."

"No thanks ajusshi."

"Shut up guys, you mean you never told me you had sex?" cried Woojin.

"No we did not Hyung, and it's not like you ever told us you were going down on Chan till we found him sucking your dick," said Jisung.

“Please don't remind me," shuddered Woojin.

"Those glasses are really killing it too," said Hyunjin, two steps behind.

"Okay, too much opinion Hyunjean, it'd be appreciated if you close your mouth."

"Yeah don't listen to him Sungie they're great, now leave your goddam eyes alone you're gonna use the whole palette, just go get your man," Seungmin said, giving Jisung a nudge.

"Yessir," said Jisung grabbing his things and heading to the door. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Have fun Jisung," said Woojin, forgetting his trauma and smiling and the boy. They listened to the footsteps recede and the main door slam, before Hyunjin let out a sigh.

"Whew, may the heavens above help him.”

”Shut up he’ll be fine.”

“Whatever. Let’s just get cracking with Mario Cart.”

"Oh yes,” said Seungmin, hopping up and heading down, the other boys taking cue. They grabbed blankets and crisps and bundled themselves down in front of the TV.

Not even a moment after they'd all settled down, however, the doorbell rang. Hyunjin groaned but rose to get it, muttering things along the lines of "if it's Jisung, don't say I told you so." 

It wasn't Jisung though. 

"Oh, hey Hyunjin, is Woojin around?" came a familiar smooth voice from the entrance.

"Yeah, he is, come on in," said Hyunjin, leading the person into the lounge. The footsteps came to a halt just behind the sofa Seungmin was next to.

"Changbin, hey, I didn't expect to you see any time soon," said Woojin, standing up to greet the raven haired boy. Seungmin turned around to look at him. 

"Yeah I didn't expect to see Hyunjin here either," said Changbin. "Or Seungmin,” he added, just noticing the boy curled up at the foot of the sofa. Seungmin gave him a small wave, racking his eyes over the boy. He was wearing very casual clothes, just a black hoodie and sweatpants, silver rimmed glasses perched on his nose. His hands were in his pockets and his nose was pink from the cold outside. He looked so soft and so different from his ordinary self.

"Yeah, well today was the grand birthday surprise for Minho, regards from Han Jisung," said Hyunjin, explaining the situation.

"Ohh, he mentioned he was grabbing some of you to help him out," remembered Changbin. 

"Yeah, poor us were selected."

"Come on, he's not that bad."

"You didn't see his clothes."

"Do I want to?"

"No you don't."

"Show me."

"One step ahead of ya.” Hyunjin, whipped out his phone and showing Changbin a picture he'd taken.

"Dude he looks hot as fuck," said Changbin, impressed.

"Oh god, don't tell me you've had sex with him too?" cried Woojin.

"What?"

"Long story Bin leave him," said Hyunjin. "More importantly, where on earth does he look hot?"

"He does look hot Hyunjin your taste is just miserable," chipped in Seungmin. "And come on, Luigi can't wait all night," he said, indicating to the character doing occasional jumps on the screen.

"Oh right, coming. Did you need anything by the way Bin?" asked Woojin, turning to Changbin.

"No not really. I just had some things to do nearby and I thought I'd give you your controller back, you left it at my place last week," Changbin said, pulling a controller out of his pocket.

"Hell yeah, now we can play three player Seungmin," said Hyunjin, grabbing it and sitting down next to the boy. "Hyung, come on."

"Yeah I'm coming," said Woojin. "You wanna join us for a bit Bin?"

"Uhh, yeah sure. Just let me check if anyone needs help at the restaurant first."

"Okay," said Woojin, Changbin walking off to a corner of the room to make the call.

"Change of plan, since three player sucks we're just doing two player okay?" said Hyunjin.

"Three player doesn't suck but sure Jin," said Seungmin, making space for Woojin as the older boy sat down. Changbin also came and sat down on the sofa, legs dangling right next to Seungmin.

"I'm staying you guys," he said, clapping his hands.

"Great, teams of two?" suggested Hyunjin.

"Yep."

"I'm with Seungminnie then," said the tall boy, leaping over to where the former was sitting. Seungmin had to curl his legs up to stop Hyunjin's extra long limbs from leaking into his personal bubble. 

"Let's wreck them Bin," said Woojin, holding a hand up.

"Yeah let's do this Hyung," grinned Changbin

•/\/\/\/\/\/\•

"Shit, come on Seungmin, use that star now," cried Hyunjin, on his knees in anticipation.

"You know I loose control when I- fuck- when I use the star." Seungmin swore as Changbin sent over a red shell.

"What the hell Changbin," whined Hyunjin, as the race ended with Seungmin in a mere fifth place, Changbin having taken first just seconds ago. Changbin simply stuck his tongue out at the boy, laughing.

"Okay so, Seungmin, zero points, Changbin, one point," said Woojin. "Changbin if you win this round then we win overall cause best of three, and Hyunjin and Seungmin have absolutely no choice but to buy us whatever we want to dinner."

"Be ready for us to buy expensive shit," said Changbin, calming down and gripping on the remote.

"We should have a mini prize for the sub winners though," said Hyunjin.

"Why? You wanna suck Woojin's dick?" asked Changbin.

"Ew no, I was thinking something more along the lines of a massage."

"I mean I wouldn't mind sucking Woojin's dick but sure," said Changbin poking Woojin playfully, Woojin sighing in the background. "You ready Minnie?"

"Yep, don't get your ego soaring just yet," Seungmin said, making Changbin grin. Maybe he'd let the latter win though, he wasn't sure he'd be able to sit through Changbin's hands all over him.

"Whatever you want Dandy Boy," he teased.

It only took five minutes for a spin of the egos, however. Hyunjin was screaming in victory. Woojin was looking disappointed and Seungmin smug. Changbin was in a corner, emitting his classic, cheeky giggle.

"You ridiculous idiot how the heck did you fall off four times in one game- four times. You're supposed to be good at this," cried Woojin.

"Sorry Hyung,” he said sitting up, and scooting closer to Seungmin, tone not guilty at all. “It's up to you to get us dinner now, I owe someone a massage.” Seungmin’s throat felt dry at the words, having already forgotten what winning meant.

"C'mon Hyung ima beat the crap outta you," said Hyunjin, beckoning to Woojin who reached out for the remote. Changbin straightened himself in the meantime, wriggling across the sofa so he was hovering over Seungmin, and putting his hands on his shoulders. 

"You good down there?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm good," replied Seungmin, acutely aware of the warm hands resting on his shoulders, rubbing small circles in. "But Hyunjin isn't, I think Woojin is choosing the caterpillar course." He trailed off as Changbin applied more pressure.

"God help him," said the raven haired boy absently. Changbin had barely started and Seungmin could already feel the blood thumping in his veins. His hands were cold; his long fingers pressing into Seungmin's shoulder muscles. Changbin didn't seem to be keen on making more conversation so Seungmin attempted to focus on the game happening in front of him. Key word: attempted. For most people a comparison to this situation was studying, but for Seungmin there was nothing he could blatantly compare to. He didn't particularly struggle with lack of focus in ordinary situations (a negative trait of his seeing that he couldn't whine about procrastination with the rest of the internet) so in his defence, this situation was not ordinary. It probably was in anyone else's world; having their friend give them a massage, but for him it was the guy who's dick he wanted feeling up his shoulders. What a position for self control.

"Hell yeah," cried Hyunjin, jumping up and snapping Seungmin out of whatever abyss of normality he'd fallen into. "Hyung, dinner's on you," he said, pointing at Woojin.

"Normally I'd put the blame on Changbin," started Woojin, ignoring Changbin's cry of indignity, "But I really did terrible there."

"I want Chicken," said Hyunjin, spinning round. "Is that good for you too Seungmin?"

"What- yeah. Yeah that's fine."

"Great. Come Woojin, I need to find the leaflet, I'm sure it's upstairs somewhere," said Hyunjin grabbing Woojin's arm and dragging him up, Woojin trailing behind trying to tell Hyunjin that they could just google it.

As the footsteps died down, Seungmin too was about to brush Changbin's hands off. But before he could, he felt a hand trailing up his throat. He froze. He didn't know much about massages but he did know that pressure on the neck was not supposed to play a part. Changbin's slim fingers were just under his chin, thumb reaching up and swiping across his lip, pulling on it. Seungmin felt his core temperature rise. He jumped up, spinning round to see Changbin, still sat on the sofa, smiling cheekily.

Smiling like he'd done nothing but lose a Mario Cart game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky sneaky Changbin. Anyways guys do leave a comment, I’d love some feedback :3


	6. Maroon Knit Sweater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fucking fever dreams everyone

Seungmin considered himself quite suave at times. Sometimes it was the "look how clever I am with words" kind of suave and sometimes it was the "look how well I did in managing to skip out on P.E." kind. Right now it was the "oh wow maybe I really am kinda suave" type, most likely stemming from the joint balanced between his lips and the looks Changbin was throwing at him. 

Seungmin knew he looked good today, or at least good in Changbin's eyes, last nights events having told him that Changbin had maybe gotten over disregarding him. And much to his delight, Jisung and Hyunjin had been chatting and he'd overheard them mention that the whole nerdy thing was a real turn on for Changbin. Even better was the fact that he was, in essence, a nerd. He'd rather call himself well groomed but since that fell in his thesaurus definition of dandy and since dandy was, in most people's eyes, a sophisticated form of self-centred nerd, a nerd he was. And he knew that the large, gold rimmed glasses were working magic for him. Changbin's hot gaze flitting from between his face and the conversations he was trying to keep going told Seungmin exactly what he wanted to know. The sleeveless maroon knit sweater was just the cherry on top.

Weeping stars and gritty concrete, however, filled his senses more than anything else. The rooftop they were on was precariously balanced on stilts of concrete, having been abandoned mid construction a few years back, and was probably host to multiple vibe checks and illegal getaways. 

And morbid though the thought of vibe checks was, the clear night sky and his lofty perch from a further unidentifiable structure he'd just clambered onto left Seungmin with a buzz of serenity only paralleled by the weed in his system and the arguments he could hear down below, mostly starring Jisung's voice.

"Oh come on, you're the lame ass idiot. What else are you gonna do, lie on the concrete and stare at the sky?" he said.

"I'll probably roll off the roof somehow soon if I do," came Changbin's voice, albeit distracted.

"You're barely high yet Bin shut up."

"Give me a while okay? I do this shit too often for it to work quick."

"Stoner," muttered Jisung, strolling off to Minho. Changbin looked around for a bit before waking over to Chan, taking a joint from him and going to sit on the edge of the roof. Seungmin watched him from his distance, contemplating approaching. He knew his glasses would probably most definitely get Changbin's lips on him but his big mouth would likely say something uncalled for and he'd much rather have a clear memory of anything that happened with Changbin, so instead he decided to search for Felix and Hyunjin. 

He stood up, jumping down the few steps leading to insecure ground and dusting his hands off. The place was dark and quiet in the area away from where the rest of the boys were situated, but he thought he'd heard voices here earlier so he ventured further in.

Eventually he found them, and when he did it was not a scene he'd expected to see anytime soon, or ever, actually. Felix, face flushed, was pinned up against the wall of an adjacent building with Hyunjin's lips on his neck and fingers under his shirt, hidden slightly by the long shadow of the wall. 

"Uhm, guys, what might I be seeing here?" he asked, approaching Hyunjin who jumped a little, detaching his lips from Felix. 

"Oh fuck off Seungmin," groaned Felix, pulling Hyunjin's face back to his with his collar. He pressed his fingers into Hyunjin's black hair, pushing his face into his neck, which Hyunjin licked slightly. "Or join us if you won't," Felix added, turning to look directly at Seungmin. Felix was always a pretty boy but his red lips and hoarse deep voice resounded in Seungmin's heart- and dick. His lidded eyes, however, led Seungmin to believe that the request was more of a drunk remark but logically thinking, if the devil asked you to do something it was better to just do it.

He walked over to the pair, head reeling from the weed, and put a hand on Felix's hot cheek, leaning in and pressing his lips on the red haired boy's. Hyunjin took a step away from Felix but still reached out to push Seungmin's face further into Felix's. Bitter cherry and burnt charcoal- that was how Seungmin world describe it. Felix had the inhibitions of a child, putting his fingers on the back of Seungmin's neck as the brown haired boy flitted his tongue out, running it over Felix's lower lip before pulling off, lips shining. Hyunjin then grabbed Seungmin by the jaw, tilting his head and slotting his own lips into the younger boys. It was less of a kiss this time and more of a mess; Hyunjin licking out and pulling on Seungmin's lips until they were red and swollen when they parted, Seungmin's head reeling from the heat of the moment and the cold of the air.

"God fuck- can you two just keep making out," groaned Felix, hand already rubbing his crotch. His gravely voice, however, made Seungmin's own inhibitors finally switch on. Forcing a fly out of a car window would have been easier but Seungmin managed to retract, not wanting to do something that would concern him later.

"Uh, maybe some other time Lix, just don't fuck up here please," he said, stepping back.

"Ugh, fine," groaned Felix, biting his lip at the pressure on his dick and turning back to Hyunjin.

Seungmin walked away, returning to the main part of the roof and wiping the saliva off his mouth with the sleeve of his button up. Felix was a better kisser than he'd imagined, and a lot more carefree too, and Hyunjin was as wild as he'd expected. Seungmin was sure that in an most people's rulebooks, making out with your totally, ninety percent platonic friends while intoxicated was one of the no goes but the warmth in his gut and image of Felix with his lips swollen and chest heaving made edits to the rulebook that even his sober self would find hard to correct in the morning.

•/\/\/\/\/\/\•

Jisung, through what means Seungmin did not know, had managed to gather everyone in a standard circle for a standard game of truth and dare with a ten year old chipping glass bottle they'd found under a pile of grit.

"Okay okay guys let's do this," said Jisung, bouncing up and spinning the bottle, which took a few turns before landing on Woojin, who asked for truth. "Any suggestions?" he asked, looking up. The circle of boys feigned thinking of a question, weed addled minds and pink lipped suppression giving way to a mute silence which was the key ingredient to Han Jisung's happiness. 

"Perfect," said the blue haired boy, clapping his hands and turning to Woojin. "Uhh, okay, is it true that you've ever done something with a girl- because I know everyone here is pretty gay." 

"Jeongin's not gay," stated Felix rubbing his already pink nose and looking at the boy sitting next to Chan. His lips were still red and Seungmin could see a hickey peeking out of the top of his shirt, another right on Hyunjin’s collarbone, almost hidden by the thick stream of smoke coming out of the taller boy’s mouth.

"I don't feel safe," joked the raven haired boy, eyes glinting in the sharp moonlight.

"You're not," said Seungmin, tearing his eyes away. "Jisung would have had a full go at you if Minho didn't exist."

"Hey," cried Jisung, "No need to expose me." Seungmin laughed. To speak honestly, he had played too many second rate games of spin the bottle and such to find interest in it anymore. Confess to your crush and make out with the hottest person here were two basic dares that never amused the boy due to his lack of personal relationships with anyone, but this time he was decidedly curious to hear what everyone had to say. 

"Anyways, Woojin?" said Jisung.

"It’s true," said the older boy, rubbing his neck awkwardly. Everyone stared at him.

"What?" cried Hyunjin. "Wait wait wait, my turn next." He grabbed the bottle hastily, purposely spinning it lightly so that it landed on Chan. "Yes, okay, is it true that you've had a threesome with a girl and Woojin." Chan gawped, incredulous.

"Excuse me, I mean truth but-"

"I knew it!" shouted Hyunjin, "You guys have been fucking around with girls, I knew it. Why did you ever try to hide it Woojin?"

“Oh god," groaned Woojin, putting a hand in his face.

"Woah," said Felix, eyes wide. "Don't you ever accuse us of being too open with our dicks again." Chan sighed.

"So much for being a good influence,” said the green haired boy, taking a puff.

"Says the guy who's doing weed in front of the kids," Minho said.

"Ah shit- well at least they're not kids anymore." Seungmin chuckled. He'd seen it before, the parent figures of the group getting tired of their so called obligated duty and succumbing to the whims of open drug use and the watching of B grade hentai. The path from there was loss of jobs, old age and death, but for Chan and Woojin there was still the intermediate of broke starving college students before the circle of life took their parenting card away.

"Moving on," cut in Woojin. “Changbin?” The raven haired boy looked up, focusing for what seemed like the first time that evening. Seungmin wished he didn’t feel joy in being the reason for that but the narcissistic streak in him had run loose with his high and all he could do was pull himself to the ground level of a cloud and focus again on the bottle which had landed on Jeongin.

"Dare," said the boy.

"Ooh, spicy," said Jisung, clapping his hands excitedly.

"I dare you," started Changbin, eyeing Jisung. "To make out with Minho."

Jeongin and Minho's eyes went wide and Jisung froze. The rest of the boys laughed at the blatant attempt to knock Jisung's unruly joy in giving people pain to a zero. He might have successfully gotten Minho to dick him down but they weren't dating yet, and Changbin was going to tease as much as he could.

"Let the straight boy be," cut in Chan, but Jeongin was already standing up, cheeks pink.

"Not gonna lie, you guys make me pretty gay so I don't think it matters," he said, walking over to Minho slowly, nervous despite his bold words.

"Fuck you," said Jisung to Changbin, moving hesitantly away from Minho, who was looking up at Jeongin, slightly shocked. Jeongin sat himself down on Minho's lap, wrapping his legs around the older boys back and running a hand though his own hair. He lifted a hand and took a deep puff from his joint, blowing it all out before turning to Minho and immediately pressing his lips onto the older boy's hard. Everyone gaped at the sight, Jisung freaking out a little. But despite the reactions, Jeongin kept his lips on Minho, starting to move slightly. Minho's eyes closed and he wrapped his fingers around the back of Jeongin's neck, the tongue obvious. They kept going for a minute, Minho's cold fingers trailing up under Jeongin's shirt, making him sigh. Eventually they broke apart, a line of saliva stringing out between them.

"Fuck," said Minho, biting his lip.

"How the hell did you learn all that?" Hyunjin asked Jeongin.

"How the rest of you did, I'm not that much younger than you guys. I just choose not to talk about it all the time."

"Should I take offence?" said Hyunjin, turning to Seungmin.

"No, you're a little hoe and you love it, you'd never take offence."

"True."

Eventually, the circle of boys calmed down a little and the bottle was spun again. This time it's verdict was Changbin, the dare he picked, and Jisung's smirk, the boy having recovered after Minho whispered something probably not PG into his ear. He looked over at Seungmin, who was feeling both slightly uneasy but also unduly excited.

"Changbin, I dare you to kiss the person you last thought of kissing."


	7. Diluted Coke

"Changbin, I dare you to kiss the person you last thought of kissing."

Was that a clever move? Or was it not? Seungmin couldn't tell. What he could tell was, from the raise of eyebrows from Changbin and the satisfied smile on Jisung's face, that the younger boy had thought this was sufficient revenge for whatever sin the older boy had committed; as though he thought he'd play Cupid and hold credit for any future well beings by calling out Changbin's non existent bluff.

It's a mistake to count one's chickens before they hatch.

Changbin's face morphed into a smile; not an unkind one but more of an "I'm flattered that you took the energy to think of an attempt to irk me" sort. 

Then he turned his face to the blue haired boy, and kissed him, square on the lips.

Jisung eyes went wide and he squealed. Everyone else fell silent. 

Seungmin knew- he knew Jisung thought Changbin would kiss Seungmin himself and expose whatever aura they emitted, but Changbin knew better than that. He knew better than to play into Jisung's right hand, instead awarding him with confusion and turmoil.

That was when Changbin looked up, right into Seungmin's eyes, seeming to notice them trained on him. He smirked against Jisung's mouth and pulled the younger boy closer with his collar, slipping a hand under his shirt and pressing on the small of his back. 

Calculated- it was all calculated; not on his life had Changbin voluntarily thought of kissing Jisung. And see, Seungmin liked calculated moves, he liked knowing what was going to happen, not to use it to his advantage but for the sheer satisfaction of the knowledge. But what is knowledge in the face of games and deceit. And in the face of Seo Changbin kissing someone right in front of his eyes. 

He couldn't look away, he couldn't fucking keep his eyes off the pair, watching their mouths press feverishly against each other, glossy with saliva. Jisung's hands had curled up weakly on Changbin's chest after having put up a fight he'd bestowed upon himself, unconsciously trailing to the other boys hair and tugging. Eventually they broke apart, Changbin's lips almost bruised from the primal instinct Jisung had caved to, the younger boy's face transitioning from blissed out to red cheeked. He sat still for a moment, blinking, and then reached forward and hit Changbin on the shoulder hard.

"Shit- fuck- fucking hell. Fuck you," he spluttered rising and rushing over to an expressioned Minho and hiding behind him. Changbin just kept smiling coyly.

"Don't blame me for digging your own grave," he said, shuffling back over to his spot.

"Shit man, I know weed makes you horny but chill," cut in Hyunjin, "And plus, I thought you'd kiss- wait- no nothing," he retracted hastily, scratching the back of his neck.

"Kiss who?" asked Changbin, full well knowing the answer. Seungmin bit his lip.

"Never mind." There was silence.

Then Felix spoke up.

"Screw you all and your making out, I need fucking food."

•/\/\/\/\/\/\•

And that was how they ended up, nine half high, hazy eyed boys in Chan's jeep driving to an unknown corner of the world. Seungmin found himself, to no surprise, squished between Changbin and the cold window; neither of which he was comfortable enough with to take refuge in from the other. 

"Chan," asked Seungmin. "Where are we actually going?"

"To food."

"Beautiful," he sighed.

Ten minutes later, Chan announced their arrival, pulling into a scrutinisingly lit fast food place on the corner of some tar distraught highway. As they entered, the smell of plastic food and fries hit Seungmin and his stomach growled. The place was half full, with enough people for there to be a buzz but not enough to stop the bored looking cashiers from watching the boys settle down on a long white table. 

"Woojin Hyung I want the usual," said Jisung before even letting the older boy sit down, slumping forwards and reaching out to play with a plastic clad menu. The rest of the boys also told Woojin what they wanted and he and Changbin left to order. As soon as they did, Hyunjin turned to Jisung, speaking loud enough that all the table could hear.

"What the hell was with Changbin?" Jisung groaned.

"I don't bloody know, I should have just given him something soft like hang off the roof for a minute."

"I thought he'd kiss Seungmin," said Hyunjin.

"Me too," cried Jisung.

"That's why he didn't you idiots," said Seungmin to the two of them. There was a few minutes of silence before Chan sighed.

"God they always do this," he said, leaning back into his chair contemplatively. "They always do some shit with each other when they're high or drunk, initiated by Jisung, and then they cuddle."

"Sounds like him," said Minho, putting a hand on the younger boys thigh and looking at him affectionately. 

"Quiet guys they're coming," said Jeongin, nodding towards the two boys approaching them with laden trays.

"Already?"

"Here you go," said Woojin, dumping the tray down and taking his seat. Changbin sat down too, in front of Seungmin on the end of the table, and started handing the food around, taking his own. 

"Talk about fast food," said Seungmin, taking a sip of the trademark, overly sweet diluted coke.

"The Grill could do with service like this," laughed Chan.

"They built their reputation off slow service and good food," Changbin replied, licking his ice cream as Chan rolled his eyes fondly before turning away to another conversation. Changbin remained silent and Seungmin contemplated striking up a conversation when the raven haired boy suddenly spoke.

"You want some?" he asked, holding his ice cream up a little.

"Huh?” Seungmin looked up. Ice creams weren't a sharing food with people you weren't close to and he didn't want to fall into a trap like Jisung. However, to his knowledge, a game of truth and dare was much more violent than an ice cream, so he took his chances. "Uh- sure."

He leaned forward, about to take a bite when Changbin swiped some of the ice cream onto his index finger with a lilting smile on his face, moving the ice cream away and hovering the finger in front of Seungmin. The brown haired boy cursed himself; of course ice creams were more violent, had he not read enough cheap, twenty first century paperback rom coms to know this?

Yes, he actually had. He knew the next move.

Seungmin reached out, wrapping his hand around Changbin's wrist and pulling it closer, putting his lips on the tip of the finger and dragging his tongue across the pad, the sweet, airy flavour of the ice cream nipping at his tongue. Some of it had melted and dribbled down and before thinking, Seungmin stuck his tongue out slightly and ran it up Changbin's finger, looking up at him with victorious eyes. 

Changbin was, to say in the least, shocked. His cheeks had donned a light pink and his eyes were wide, fixated on Seungmin as the latter leaned back into his chair and let go of Changbin's wrist.

But it passed rather quickly, in the form of Changbin breaking into a smirk and licking the same finger lewdly all the way from the base to the top, staring into Seungmin's eyes all the while. Deny it though he might Seungmin found it his turn to be flustered, breath hitching at the implications. 

It was the cue for his eyes to falter now and he tried to make them, but they didn't. Instead they stayed trained on the scene, and more specifically Changbin's pink lips, lip ring glinting as he smirked even more. Wherever that spontaneous energy and well calculation had come from he didn't know, but he did know that if he started feeling clever about the outcome now nothing good would come of it.

So he turned away, attempting to melt into the other oblivious boys' conversation, mind still deep in on the feeling of Changbin's rough finger under his tongue.

•/\/\/\/\/\/\•

"God you're such an asshole Changbin."

It was the next day. Last night, or more accurately this morning, had ended in the boys being caught in a sudden frosty shower in the middle of a spontaneous walk on an overpass that had led them to drive straight to the restaurant basement for dry clothes and the pulling out of futons and sleeping bags on which they spent the remainder of the night dozing fitfully amongst speakers and a precarious drum kit.

Now, however, they were all awake, heads hurting from the late night and stomachs over filled with the food Chan's mother had hustled in half an hour ago. The current primary activity was the boys groaning about their stupid, influenced decisions.

"Yes yes I'm an asshole," came Changbin's voice. He was lying on a futon amongst a mess of sheets, limbs tangled with Jisung's. The younger boy was lying right on top of him and Changbin had an arm draped lazily over his back. Jisung continued to whine and Changbin continued to agree before Jisung tired, dozing off under the strip of warm sunlight illuminating the pair. Hyunjin and Felix had also performed a similar act, the only difference being that it ended in Felix kissing Hyunjin, glaring at Changbin, and only then dozing off. Hyunjin had risen right after that, and was currently folding the blankets left by the boys who had woken up and gone to use the bathroom, leaving Changbin, Jisung, Seungmin, Felix and a very disgruntled and newly risen Jeongin to the confines of their overtly floral bed sheets.

"Morning to you too Jeongin," said Seungmin from the corner of the room. "Why the sour face?" Jeongin looked up at Seungmin, Hyunjin and Changbin also tuning in.

"Did I really kiss Minho?" he asked disconcertedly.

"I'm afraid you did," Seungmin replied.

"Ugh, that's so gay," groaned the raven haired boy, putting his head in his hands.

"I think you did a pretty good job Innie don't worry," Hyunjin piped up, kicking some pillow cases across the bleached wooden floor.

"Not the point. And Jisung was mad right?"

"He was mad at Changbin," informed Hyunjin.

"Hey, I got two wins last night don't try make me feel guilty," said the older boy, hand behind his head. "Three actually." He lifted his head up, winking miserably at Seungmin who rolled his eyes, despite his body still heating up from the memory.

"I don't recall a third," said Hyunjin.

"Yeah you better not," Seungmin said to him threateningly.

"Do I hear violence?" came Chan's voice, a door kicking open. In entered he and Minho, the younger boy holding a tray with a plate of dry, crumbly bakery biscuits.

"Changbin's mum just got in from the bakery and she insists you eat these," he announced.

Jeongin hid his face hastily at seeing Minho, but to no avail. The older boy simply looked down and found a moving ball of blanket near his feet. He crouched down and pulled at the blanket, revealing a red faced Jeongin. Minho blinked a few times, before planting the tray down and sitting cross legged directly in front of the boy. He then wordlessly picked up a biscuit and as Jeongin opened his mouth to say something, he stuffed the biscuit in and then stood up, walking over to the sofa and lying down, eyeing Changbin’s arm around Jisung with what Seungmin perceived to be disdain. Jeongin let out a muffled groan around the cursed confection and pulled the blanket back over his head, plopping back down.

"You've broken Jeongin," said Chan, still at the entrance.

"Blame Changbin," said Minho, eyes still on him.

"Oh yeah let's all blame Changbin shall we," said Changbin. "Let's all forget that-" he took the hand out from under his head and poked Jisung sharply in the back, "-that this little shit was the one puppeting the game." Jisung groaned at the noise and shifted, rolling off Changbin and onto the floor. Minho leapt up at this, hastily putting a pillow under his head and throwing a sheet on him before returning to the sofa. Everyone stared at him.

"What?" he asked, fidgeting under the four pairs of eyes on him. “Changbin just made Jisung roll onto the floor, look at him not me.”

"So he does like Jisung," said Hyunjin, ignoring Minho.

"He does indeed," replied Seungmin.

"Why don't you just date him then?" asked Chan from near the door.

"What? Wait- of course I like him?" said Minho, almost quizzical.

"Then make him your boyfriend quick before Changbin beats you," said Chan, finally moving into the room. Changbin spluttered, groping around and grabbing a pillow to fling at the boy. Chan dodged it easily and sat down in between Jisung and Felix, shaking them awake, peeling Jeongin out from his cove and dropping a book on Changbin's stomach before turning to Seungmin to explain.

"Band practice everyone, clear out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why but that last scene gave me anime vibes and now I miss my anime days


	8. Store Room Smells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I found a book like this on my friend’s table and when I picked it up he came running and yelling “Put that down that’s my Gay Book.” 
> 
> So this is kinda based off that.

"What's that?"

"Huh?" Seungmin looked up from his writing to see Jisung looming over him, gazing intently at the notebook he was scribbling in. 

It took him a second to realise what Jisung was referring to and when he did he panicked slightly; this was not a book he wanted Jisung, or anyone, to see. He tried to quickly snap it shut but before he could, Jisung had snatched it from him and was spinning round and flipping through it.

"Hey, give it back," said Seungmin, standing up hastily.

"What is it though?" asked Jisung.

"My Gay Book now give it fucking back."

"Gay Book? Yeah it looks pretty gay," Jisung said as he held the book higher, observing the white Van Goh style flowers and blue background on the cover. Seungmin stood with a hand on his hip till Jisung thought he'd given up, leaving a moments leeway in which Seungmin lunged forward, finally succeeding in snatching back the book. 

"I gave it back on purpose don't think you can fight me," Jisung said after a lame attempt to retrieve it, brushing his hair back in trying to hide his defeat.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it," Seungmin said as he straightened out his jumper and fixed the position of his beret, glowing at Jisung. See there wasn't exactly anything private in there, mostly just notes of stationary brands he needed to try and lists of homework and the names of people he'd accidentally made out with when drunk so that he could avoid them as far as possible. But it was still very thoroughly a piece of him and he would feel as naked as he felt that one day when he woke up half dressed in a strangers house after a night of too much weed to find a girl in the same room, equally as half dressed. Although he hadn't felt naked in the moment since there was more of a panic to get home quickly from both of them than anything else, the memory still gave him enough of a naked feeling to last a lifetime.

Soon enough Jisung left, and Seungmin settled down again. As he was about to continue his work, Changbin entered the room, walking over to his rucksack at the bottom of his drum kit. His heavy footsteps caught Seungmin's attention and he looked up, unable to stop his eyes from following the boy. He was wearing a simple T-shirt with a washed out black jacket over it and skinny jeans which outlined his thighs perfectly. His hair was fluffy and sticking on end and his lips were red, just like he'd made out with someone only a minute ago- which he probably had. That shouldn't have turned Seungmin on as much as it did. The person was probably waiting for Changbin to grab a condom or something right upstairs where Changbin and Chan both lived.

"Hey Seungmin," came a voice, suddenly snapping the boy out of whatever horny trance he'd gone into. "You okay? You look like you saw a ghost." Oh shit, did Changbin catch him staring? He probably had- though it couldn't matter what with all the shit Changbin had been pulling.

"No, no ghosts," said Seungmin, looking back down at his books. It would be cleverer to play along since Changbin didn't seem to be taking what he’d said and had now walked towards the boy. The proximity and Changbin’s perfume messed with Seungmin's ability to think, and when Changbin spoke to him, he found all his witty replies to have been washed away.

"Don't lie," said Changbin, looking down at him.

"I'm not," Seungmin said, looking at him with what he thought was firm eyes. He tried to kick back the image of Changbin smirking under the scrutinising lights of the fast food place, but it was in vain; he felt his cheeks heat up. Changbin smirked, leaning down and putting a finger under Seungmin's chin.

"I think it's about time we stop fucking each other in our heads and do it for real. Don't you think Minnie?" 

Fuck. So it was going to happen now. Seungmin felt his heart skip a beat, images of Changbin looking sweaty and blissed out filling his mind, this time without suppression. If Changbin was to propose sex in the middle of a tornado he’d take it, he’d take it all. He’d take this with the pinch of sugar it came with.

"Shit, yeah- yes, I thought you'd never ask." Changbin smirked.

"Well I have now," he said leaning down closer, just a centimetre from Seungmin's lips. His breath was warm and his fingers cold, the closeness making Seungmin's stomach flutter. He'd waited for this too long, far far too long.

But Changbin still seemed to be teasing, brushing against Seungmin's lips lightly- so lightly that Seungmin took it into his own hands and grabbed Changbin by the neck, pressing the older boys lips onto his own. They were slightly chapped and cold from the outside and when they moved it was in a way that turned Seungmin on like nothing else. He dragged his tongue across Changbin's lip ring, tugging on it with his teeth. Changbin grabbed Seungmin's collar and pulled him in even closer, pressing his tongue on Seungmin's, making him gasp. There was a fucking tongue piercing too. Changbin moved away, grinning, his lips now red and shining with saliva, hair even more tousled.

Changbin was so fucking hot.

•/\/\/\/\/\/\•

"Are we really going to fuck in a storeroom?"

"Why, is my drum kit a better option?"

"Storeroom is perfect."

"Good."

"...It smells of washing up powder and uncooked noodles."

"That's happens when you're in the store of a restaurant."

"Why can't we go upstairs?"

"Woojin is probably fucking the life out of Chan right about now."

"Ah."

Seungmin had imagined this moment many times, for it to happen obviously, but more for self satisfaction and a pretty image to jack off to. But discussing the smell of a room was not what he'd planned on talking about while Changbin's hands were on his ass and lips on his throat. But it wasn't awkward. What was awkward was that time the guy he'd fucked in a closet had ended up being his lab partner whom he'd sworn he'd never fuck because he played basketball and Seungmin sucked at sports so what would their pre sex talk be about? 

Changbin and Seungmin's pre sex talk wasn't exactly desirable either. But it didn't seem to be deterring Changbin as he licked up Seungmin's neck, earning some moans.

"You looked like you'd already made out with someone back there by the way," added Seungmin breathily, running his fingers up Changbin's shirt. His fingers skittered across the warm skin, finding dips and curves which had been evident even before this moment.

"Does that matter?" Changbin asked, moving up to trace the shell of Seungmin's ear with his lips, the metal of his piercing sending shivers down younger boy's spine.

"No- no not really..." he trailed off as Changbin tugged lightly on one of his earrings with his teeth, moving to nibble at the shell.

"Really now? Because you sound pretty curious Min. Does it turn you on huh? Me messing around with other people."

"May- maybe," stuttered the younger boy slightly thrown off by the rough fingers now dragging up his thighs.

"Maybe? Well I was then, I had them pressed up against the wall outside the restaurant yet, here I am. You knew I'd come for you didn't you, that's why you love me getting off with other people so much." God, Seungmin hadn't expected Changbin to be such a good talker, but here he was, whispering into his ear and pressing into his hips. He didn't want to turn this around but he didn't want Changbin thinking he was a subby sub like Jisung either, not on his life. He wasn't a sub, or a bottom, he'd could top as well. But that didn't matter right now since he wanted Changbin's dick in him so badly.

"Yes," he said, grabbing Changbin's shoulder and and turning them around so that Changbin was now against the wall. "Yes I love it, because I know you're too goddam turned on by me to think about anyone else right now." Changbin growled, trying to get his dominance back but Seungmin wouldn't let him- he'd had sex with enough people to know how to play his cards right. So he pressed his fingers into Changbin's clothed dick and made him growl again.

"Fucking hell Seungmin," he said, groaning under the unrelenting pressure of the younger boy's fingers. Seungmin leaned forward, slipping his hand into Changbin's pants and tracing the tip of his leaking dick. He gripped it hard, making Changbin whimper. His image almost crumbled but when Seungmin released his fingers, Changbin turned them right round, back to their original position. Seungmin pressed his hands onto the wall behind him for support, letting Changbin kiss his neck, that tongue piercing digging into his skin. He moaned as Changbin got closer and closer to his mouth, planting his plump lips on them again.

It was messy. Decidedly messier than before. Lips, teeth and tongue were the predominant factor, saliva coating both their mouths. Seungmin flitted his tongue out, toying with and tugging Changbin's lip piercing. Changbin ran a hand up into Seungmin's hair, pulling it lightly and removing his lips from the boy. He then reached for the hem of his shirt, grabbing it and pulling it off to reveal those honey abs and blue ink snaking up his sides and under his chest. They contrasted beautifully with the tone of his skin, especially in the light of the crackling orange bulb. Seungmin reached out to touch them, kissing a purple mark into a clear patch of skin on his collarbone.

At the same time, Changbin reached for Seungmin's trousers and unbuckled his belt, letting his jeans and underwear fall down. Thank the skies he wasn't wearing anything embarrassing today. The girl who sat three seats behind him in Literature had encountered a birthday gift from his overly quirky aunt a day right before laundry when sucking him off once before a stressful debate. At least she'd found it cute. That was what was nice about girls, they always found the weirdest shit cute.

"Turn around for me Min," said Changbin, tapping on Seungmin and running a finger up the boy's hole. Seungmin groaned at the sudden intrusion. "Why's is it so stretched huh Min, have you been messing around with someone too?" he asked.

"No," said Seungmin, "I rode my fingers this morning thinking about you, that's why." It was true. He'd spent his half an hour shower pretending Changbin was balls deep in him, lying lazily under as Seungmin rode him. He'd almost come until the water decided to turn cold, probably because of his mother’s microwave.

"Nice to know it's not one way," said Changbin, stroking Seungmin's dick. The younger boy was a strange mixture of red lips and that hot nerd you'd fuck in a bathroom to discover they're actually more experienced than anyone else and it was all going right to Changbin's head.

Seungmin groaned at the feeling of Changbin’s rough fingers on his dick, pleasure shooting up his body as reached behind himself to push a finger in.

"Here," said Changbin, pulling some lube out of his pocket and pouring it onto Seungmin's fingers. "Show me how you do it."

Seungmin reached back, steadied by Changbin's large hand splayed on his hip. He pressed the pad of his finger on his rim, more for show than anything else, and then he shoved three fingers right in.

He was already slightly stretched but the warm burn which came with it just made him melt. He whimpered, curling his fingers and scissoring them, the feeling of his prostate being brushed already making his legs jelly. The best part though, was Changbin's eyes on him, watching his fingers slide in and out and listening to the slick sound they made. He watched intently, adding an occasional finger in there with Seungmin's three, shoving them in knuckle deep and making Seungmin cry out. Soon enough Seungmin was done and clenching on thin air and Changbin's dick was out and throbbing.

"You ready Minnie?" asked Changbin, leaning in to Seungmin's ear.

"I've been ready for a while now."

"Good." He grabbed a condom out of his back pocket, ripping it open and sliding it on. Seungmin would have done it himself if his face wasn't smushed into the wall in a precariously comfortable position with legs that might give way soon.

Changbin rubbed some lube over his length, lining himself up and pressing just the tip of his cock in, making Seungmin gasp. It felt warmer than usual, most likely owing to the fact that this was the most sober state he'd ever bottomed in before.

"Move," groaned Seungmin. Changbin didn't need to be asked twice, sliding in and out, faster and deeper until he found Seungmin's prostate, moaning and breathing heavily all the while. His dick was girthy and made Seungmin burn just right, twitching in there. Changbin spread Seungmin's cheeks apart for better access as he moved too, and from there it was just bliss and an oncoming orgasm for Seungmin, who was stroking his length all the while.

Changbin came first, with a deep groan, followed by Seungmin shooting his load into his hand. He stroked himself down from his high, whimpering as Changbin pulled out. The raven haired boy then eased Seungmin up, turning him around and kissing him softly before speaking.

"I think I should let that person outside know I'm preoccupied."

Seungmin just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahh


	9. Plastic Fire

After that day, Seungmin found himself and Changbin wrapped around each other in whatever soggy corner they could find on quite the regular. They really had just been waiting for a first move and now that it was done, Seungmin was going to make the most of this.

When he'd first told Jisung, the boy screamed, dropped his spoon, and then proceeded to choke on his cake, the latter of which caused the formidable outcome of Jisung rushing up to get a glass of water and crashing into Felix on the way back, screeching the news to him too.

Seungmin had wanted to not tell Felix. A part of him felt guilty at doing anything with Changbin because of him but when Jisung told the boy, he merely said "Seungmin you better tell me how you got him cause I need tips too," before giving his signature throaty laugh, following it with an "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, I've shot my shot already." Seungmin found himself at ease after this, especially after seeing Felix's face light up from a text from Hyunjin. They seemed to be glued together these days.

And speaking of glue, Jisung got tired of just banging around with Minho so he asked him out, it went spiffing, and now they too were adhesive to each other. The whole incident had involved, as Jisung had retold, a lot of whipped cream and that line on its own let Seungmin know not to ask too much. 

•/\/\/\/\/\/\•

A week after Seungmin had told Jisung, he and Changbin were in basement like usual, Seungmin sitting on the floor right next to older boy’s drum kit. Contrary to Seungmin's past words, they had been furiously making out on the stool Changbin used when playing, Seungmin perched on Changbin’s lap and leaning precariously against a drum. Changbin had just started taking his fingers up Seungmin’s jumper when they were unceremoniously interrupted by Chan and Hyunjin strolling into the room and then up the stairs. They had barely batted an eyelid but the mood died pretty fast so now Changbin was sketching something and Seungmin had taken upon himself the noble yet laborious task of weaving some loose strings back into one of the cushions, while simultaneously staring at Changbin's tattoos. It fired up something strange in him, like a fire lit with plastic bags, which burns bright and fast but leaves behind unappealing smells and chemicals. Something he'd spent his life trying to avoid.

"Changbin, I want a tattoo," said Seungmin suddenly.

"You want a tattoo?" asked Changbin, looking at the boy with a disbelieving expression on his face.

"Yep," replied Seungmin. “Yeah I guess I do.” He didn't know why he sounded so sure, he hadn't even thought the idea through yet.

"But you don't like tattoos. You weren't too, and I quote, keen on permanently dying your skin cells and putting them a risk for infection." Changbin's tone had melted into a crude imitation of Seungmin and the brown haired boy hit Changbin on the thigh at hearing it.

"Oh shut up, I want one now okay?" replied Seungmin, his face going slightly red. Changbin's mocking had only further fed the fire.

"Okay okay," laughed Changbin, rubbing his thigh. "Whatever you want Dandy Boy."

•/\/\/\/\/\/\•

Seungmin looked down at the three identical pens tattooed onto a place near his elbow. They were small, simplistic and cartoon like, and imitated the general definition of a pen, rather than a specific kind.

See, Seungmin liked pens.

Not the chipping plastic ballpoints or the yellow hexagonal ones which have that curly wire thing attached to the counter which you find at dentist receptions. He preferred neat sets that were inked onto his arm to remind him of the days which had led him to getting it, and to remind of the people whom he might one day grow apart from. The inevitability of life separating him from these people he'd met and separating them from each other was always there, and to prepare for that he had his pens: his substantial, blue inked pens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely apologise for how anti climatic and short this ending is but it’s the best I’ve got.
> 
> Anyways, thanks to all of you who read this from the bottom of my heart, I hope you all enjoyed <3


End file.
